1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process of isotope separation, and more particularly to a process of isotope separation by selective excitation and ionization. It further relates to a device for carrying out this process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various processes of isotope separation are known. Some of these are used on a commercial scale. Amongst the most well known processes there may be mentioned the process based on diffusion, which is used mainly for the separation of the isotopes of uranium. The plant for such a process is quite expensive and only few such plants exist. A further process is based on the use of gas centrifuges. This seems to have reached the industrial stage, but it is mechanically quite complicated. Other methods have been suggested, such as the separation of a stream of gaseous uranium hexafluoride by means of special nozzles which bring about the separation of the heavier from the lighter isotopes.
During the second world war and after it, attempt were made to develop a photochemical process of isotope separation. This was not feasible, as no suitable sources of radiation were available. There has also been a suggestion to separate isotopes of uranium by irradiating uranium compounds in the molecular form. Suitable excitation of compounds in the form of molecules does not seem to be feasible.
During recent years the method of isotope separation based on the use of tunable laser light has received considerable attantion. This has been the case especially since tunable laser light has become available by the development of the dye laser. In spite of this it seems that no such method has been brought to the production stage. The proposed methods seem to be of quite low yields, and thus it seems that these are not commercially competitive with existing methods of isotope separation.
As nuclear industry relies on the ready availability of separated or enriched isotopes of uranium and also of hydrogen, and as also other fields of scientific activity, such as biological research use various isotopes, such as those of hydrogen, carbon, iron, etc., there is room for an improved and simple method of isotope separation which is applicable to small quantities of separated isotopes, yet which is also capable to separate quite large quantities of isotopes, as are needed for other uses.